Index
by SenderPenkeeper74
Summary: The myths and legends of the world live on, but not as you'd expect. Now, this world, hidden in every day life. Now, there existence is threatened by Index: the first hybrid in existence. Just who is he, where did he come from, and is he related to all these missing Deities, Demons, and Aspects?
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the halls of the large academy alone. Story of my life. Let me start with an introduction. Zane. I belong to the southern clan. My surname, or clan name, is _Lonely storm_. Funny name. Here, the four great clans rule all four parts of the world. This grand academy, or Scornwall, is the stitching that pieces them together. It's the biggest castle you will ever see. Now, the reason i'm alone here is because there was an evacuation. I'm alone because all the students have gone. I'm here because I gotta take out the trash. I listened closely. There were people hiding in dorms and classrooms. Students. where were the little varmints.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I had entered the cafeteria and was standing against the wall next to the door. I didn't bother checking for life here. Why would rebel insurgents be hiding in the kitchen.

"Freeze!" I heard from right behind the counter. Apparently, they do like hiding there.

I looked at them with my harsh gaze as five of them swept the room. All had assault rifles aimed constantly at me. I didn't flinch.

"Get away from the wall. Now! Drop any equipment you have on you." Said what appeared to be the leader of this group. I did so and held up my arms, taking off my uniform coat. It was pure white with blue and black lining. I threw it to one, who reached out a hand to grab it. In no time, wind swirled around me and my physical body disappeared. Before they could even jump I caught my jacket, put it on, and swung my foot to trip that very soldier. As he fell I caught his arm, stopping him. I stood stock still as they all reacted.

"What the hell?! How did you do that?" I looked at him, seeing my own ice blue eyes in his reflection. I winked, then threw the man in a way his body flipped over mid-air and he was facing the cieling. I swung my arm in an arc, the same arm I grabbed his hand with, and slammed his body down, hitting him straight in the chest. A resounding crack was heard, and he didn't get back up.

I straightened up slowly, looking at each individual.

"F-fire!" The leader yelled.. I took a running pose as the bullets started raining. Wind covered me up once again, and I disappeared. All around the soldiers electricity crackled, and the guns either exploded, broke apart, or jammed up. I appeared again, an inch away from the leader. He jumped back and pulled out a handgun. Pathetic. He aimed it at my forehead, shaking.

"Drop your gun. Or do you want to end up with your ribs in your lungs like I did to that fellow?" I gestured with my thumb to the man still on the ground. I looked him straight in the eyes, unrelenting in my gaze. He finally obeyed and dropped his gun.

"We surrender." I blinked at him.

"Surrender? You cannot surrender to me. I don't take prisoners." He was about to protest when wind blasted from me out into all directions. The men fell down.

"I don't like to take lives either." I said as one of them breathed in their sleep. This is why I didn't like humans. They were too weak.

"If you wanted to knock them out quickly, then you should have done so quietly." I heard from behind me. I turned to see an enormous man, his arms bristling with muscles.

"You know i'm not the quiet type, Horus." I said, turning around to face him. "Where's Anubis?"

"Funeral. You know how he likes to act." He rolled his eyes. He and Anubis were twins, but they couldn't be more opposite. One represented light, the other darkness. One is Gold, the other silver.

"You haven't answered my question. Why do you waste time with them?"

"Them?"

"Humans." He said, as if the word stung his tongue every time he said it.

"That does not involve you. Now leave me be."

"How can I leave you be? That is impossible, and you know it."

"Then do not waste my time." I walked out, my black hair swishing with how fast I turned around.

"This wasn't your assignment."

"Why should I follow her words? She's gone. Leave me be." Him mentioning the assignment set something turning in my stomach.

"We know how you feel Zane. We all do." Then I snapped.

"No. You. Don't!" As I said the last word, lightning shot out from every direction. He simply blinked, the lightning heading for him suddenly veer away. Around him was a circle of light.

"Right. Well, your company will arrive and I prefer not to be here when they do." Gold wings sprouted from his back, and he was gone. Thank goodness. I dispersed as well as an assembly of teachers and guards stormed in. I didn't look back.

I was outside on the patio, right behind a truck full of police officers.

I whistled, which made them jump. They had all been waiting around, eyeing the Academy.

"Five of them were taken out. I'm not sure if there were any others, but they had big guns." I informed them. They still gawked at me until the chief shook his head and ordered them around. The most of the group went in while others called in for more vehicles. I didn't wait to see them finish. I left...

... And reappeared in a mountain range hundreds of miles away. A storm was brewing, and I let the raindrops hit my face, closing my eyes and letting them cool me down. It didn't take long for the rain to turn to ice. I didn't move, and eventually the hail avoided me, hitting the ground all around me save for where I was standing. I checked my left wrist and saw that my Gizmo was still attached to it.

The Gizmo was our latest technological achievement. It was a phone capable of everything a PC can do, as well as a self defense mechanism. I tapped on it, and found I had ten missed messages. All from my friends. Or what I would call friends. Horus left the most messages. Aside from him it was Athena.

Now, you might be wondering why we are all called the same names. Horus, the Egyptian god, along with Anubis. Athena, who might I say wasn't the only one, from Greek myth. Well, there is an explanation for all this.

We are what we call ourselves. What you say mythology is our daily lives. Horus is an Egyptian god, the vengeful son, and I am Mjölnir, the Hammer of the Norish gods.

You might be asking how this is possible, and the answer is simple. Some few believe. We are not immortal, like humans say they are. Instead, each time we die, we will always come back. It is one simple rule: reincarnation. When we die, think of a video game. We respawn. With new memories. Yet we always find each other, no matter where we are. We only retain our memories after we see each other.

I sighed, closing my eyes as the smallest droplets landed on my face. We only had one rule, one law that we must follow, or we will cease to exist all together. We must not show ourselves to the human race. Something like that will be catastrophic. In my most recent memories, I only know that I revealed the secret to a mortal once.

That cost me too much.

I sighed as I felt each cell in my entire body quiver and dissipate as I became one with the storm. It was a small one, not the worst I have seen.

By the way, you can thank me for hurricane Katrina. Kinda.

I moved the storm the way I wanted it too, flying just low enough. I didn't want to end up in the territory of the Sky.

I re-materialized in the streets of a nearby town. While I was inside the storm, I had no concept of time, and by the time I made it out, it was already night.

The town was apparently more of a village, located in West side of America in California. A town named Wrightwood. It was night, and the temperature was dropping quickly. I walked towards a nearby bench outside a restaurant. Sitting down, I flipped up the collar of my coat, looking up as the storm went by. The chill went all the way to my bones. I looked through the storm, at the molecules of water and electrons.

"So the mighty hammer of the gods just likes to swim through storms huh?" I looked around, but no one was there.

"Do you know how hard it is to track a storm? That is, if Aeolus hadn't helped me find you. He kinda makes the call on those."

I closed my eyes, reaching out with my other senses. There.

"I see you've gotten better at stealth, Vidar." I said.

"Not good enough apparently. You still figured out it was me."

"Anyone who knows you long enough can figure it out. They can also figure out that you don't come at all unless there's a quest behind it."

"You can read me well. We got something new, and the higher ups don't really like it."

"Wanna give me an explanation?"

"... It's a hybrid. The first of our existence." I froze at that, quite literally. Sheets of i.e. Glossed over my hands and started running up my arms.

I opened my eyes to see a figure in shadow next to me. I stared at him, unbelieving.

"Hybrid of what?"

"We don't know. That's why we need you, hammer." He said. "We have some Deities missing, and a couple Aspects as well. We only have a little information as to what took it, and what for, but we believe it has to do with the hybrid. Your job goes like this: either find all the missing Deities and Aspects, or find the hybrid. After that..."

"I got it." I said. I stood up arching my back and flexing my right shoulder. "This hybrid you speak of, does it have a name?"

"Yeah." He looked to the side for a moment. "The one you're looking for." I saw violet eyes stare at me.

"His name is Index."


	2. Chapter 2

I grunted as the leg came out and kicked me in the gut, strong enough to lift me up about two feet in the air.

"Pathetic." I heard as a fist came out and hit me square in my temple, throwing me back to the ground. "Really. You think I'm an idiot boy?"

I spat dirt out of my mouth. "I don't know what you mean." I wheezed.

"Where is that fierce blood they spoke of in you? Where's that rage, that ferocity?" I growled as I was grabbed by my hair and lifted me up.

"Who are they?" I asked, grinning. "You gotta get me to know them."

"Pah." I looked into eyes with red irises. Through the Greek helmet was a hard face, sneering at me. He shoved me back into the dirt.

"Is this what she thought you were capable of? If so, I'm glad she knows of your lowly capabilities.

"You talk like I know who you're talking about."

"And worst of all is that I'm stuck here training you. For what?!" He yelled, throwing me over the sand and into the water the salt went into my nose, yet I didn't complain. In fact, I welcomed the cold, sharp feeling of the sea water.

"Rest up. Tomorrow is archery." He said. His cloak fluttered as he turned around, and in a flash, disappeared.

"Ach, he got me right in the kisser this time." I groaned, getting out of the water. My tunic was already ruined. Probably the tenth just these few days. I walked, or rather limped, through the beach, into the meadow into a small hut I called home. As I walked in, I massaged my hand, the cuff on my wrist gleaming even in the dim light. Runes and Greek letters were etched all around it. The cuff never bothered me, yet it will never move, or be removed.

"Dammit." I muttered, stretching as I felt bruises across my body. I walked back out. It was near dusk, but I had plenty of time to walk around.

I walked through the palm trees, to the center of the island. There, there were two trees, a sycamore and a willow, growing tall and strong. I shifted the curtains of vines from the willow, and walked to the sycamore. It's branches were long and spread out, long enough to wrap around the willow. I sat on the lowest branch, whistling a tune my mother had taught me. It followed the wind with its highs and lows. Every tune my mother and father had taught me had a story behind it. Yet they weren't ones you could tell through words. The story was the song, the tune. It needed no words, no explanation, for the story was inside, if you could listen to it well enough.

As I whistled, the breeze blew, rustling the leaves of the trees. The sycamore's leaves made a sound similar to the waves on the shore. Strong, fearless and proud. The willow's leaves were softer, like a whisper, calm, gentle and kind. I tapped my foot on the wood, adding a beat. Together with the tune I whistled, they turned into a voice. I let it die down, listening as the wind carried it away.

I looked up at the sky through the leaves. Nothing could replace this.

I sat there for about an hour. Then, standing up, I decided to walk around some more.

Of course, since my island was only about a mile long, maybe today I cold go a little further. I walked onto the shores, just out of a few trees. The water was clear as day, and the sand like silk. I sighed as I waded through the water. There were nearby isles, one in particular I was aiming for. It had a high rise, but I could see the luscious trees.

I glided through the water, swimming with my head above the water. I reached the island within five minutes. This one was bigger than my own. It felt... Different.

Man, Ares would kill me if he found out that I'm sneaking out. So I'll just make sure he doesn't.

The water dropped from my dirty blonde hair, covering my eyes. I moved my arms out from under the straps of my tunic, letting it sink down until only my belt held it down. My arms gleamed in the sunlight from the water. I used to love swimming. Until Ares appeared. After that, it was non-stop. Practicing, training, learning. I didn't mind it of course. But I missed my mom. She hasn't been around ever since Ares showed up.

I sighed, shaking my head as loose droplets of water fell off. The island itself had a strange air to it, as if just stepping on it made the island shudder. I got the sense that the island didn't like me being there.

A sense of foreboding.

I shook the feeling and kept watching, glancing every now and then towards the sky, making sure the sun hadn't set yet. I walked around the cliffs, and eventually sand turned into grass, reaching up my knee. I looked up the hill, where it eventually seemed to flatten out trees sprouted as I climbed the hill further. I smelled something I haven't smelled in a couple of months. A fire. The sky showed no sign of smoke, yet the smell was there. With each step I took, the trees grew as well as my concern.

As I finally reached the top, I looked around. The trees circled a small clearing, where the grass withered out. A circle was drawn in the middle, and the fire was in there. around her there was dead soil, no source of life in the dirt. However, what caught my interest was the girl sitting before it.

She sat staring at the flame, amber eyes dull as she looked into the embers. She had her knees rolled up to her chest, her chin tucked inside her arms. Her skin was slightly tan and her hair was a deep brown, almost scarlet red. Then I noticed her horns and tail, as well as her pointed ears.

I realized I had been holding my breath, one foot in the air. I set it down softly, trying not to make a noise. I exhaled slowly, and the moment I did her ear twitched.

Next thing I knew she was staring at me. She hadn't moved her body at all, hadn't even turned her head. Only her eyes had moved, and her piercing glare hit me. I froze. Aside from that instant move, she didn't budge. We sat there for a few silent moments as we studied each other.

"You..." She flinched at my voice, wincing. "You're a fire nymph?" Her ears twitched. Her eyes moved down, then back up. Either she was looking me over, or that was an acknowledgement. I stepped closer, looking around. I kept walking until I was only just two feet away. She stood up as well. She wore a black embroidered blouse that barely reached her knees. As she turned, she looked up at me. On her left arm was a symbol glowing like a fire. It stared with an oval inside a circle, with small curves running down her arm until it reached her elbow. She looked up at me, and did something I hadn't expected. She cracked a smile.

I stopped where I was. I looked down at the circle. Something in my head clicked.

"You're stuck?" Her smile faded. She cocked her head at me, blinking. I looked at the circle on the ground. It was about four feet in diameter.

"Can... Can you even talk?" She blinked at me, but that was the only reaction I got. I remembered something Athena had taught me, on one of the nights after training. Most nymphs cannot speak in our tongue, but they had other ways of communicating. I remembered the technique she had taught me.

I projected my thoughts, concentrating. I only asked a simple question: _can you understand me?_ She blinked then slowly, barely nodded her head. I asked another question: _can you speak?_

 _Yes._ The answer was simple. It wasn't a voice in my head, nor was it just words. Yet I could understand what she tried to express.

 _You're stuck._ It was more of a statement then a question. She stared at me as if saying no duh.

 _Who are you?_ She asked. _You're smell..._

 _My smell?_

 _What is your name?_ She flinched at the question. A flash of thoughts passed through me, and it felt as if a dagger pierced my head. Images... Voices...

Memories.

 _Stop!_ Immediately, the images faded. I looked to the nymph and she was staring at me, quivering. I wasn't doing any better. _What was that?_

 _You... Asked me of my name._ She stared at me, wide eyed. Sweat dripped down my face. I was confused at first, then shook it away.

 _You're trapped aren't you?_

 _The hell does it look like?_

 _How long have you been here?_

 _I... Don't know_. Her eyes fell.

 _What do you mean?_

 _I've lost count._ The way she said it gave me the impression that she had been counting. _It's been too long._

 _Why are you trapped? Did you do something?_ I decided to kneel down, sitting on the dirt. She stepped back and I saw the tension leave her shoulders.

 _Sort of._ She avoided the question. Then she looked at me, her face suddenly brightening. _Can you tell me a story?_

Huh? I thought the question as well as projected it.

 _I haven't seen anyone in a long time._ She blushed slightly. _And you're the first I've seen in..._

 _... Ah._ I was racking my brain, trying to think of something to say. Then I heard something unsettling. The sound of wings flapping in the distance.

 _Oh no..._ I shot up and turned, trying to see if it was what I thought it was.

 _What happened? Who is it?_ She said.

 _I need to go. I'm sorry._ I turned around and ran back towards the trees. I stopped only for a minute and turned to see her face. She had a look of fear in her eyes, but it wasn't because of who was coming, it was because of me leaving.

 _I'll come back._ I told her. She looked at me in the eyes, and I couldn't tell whether she believed it.

 _I promise._ I said. Before I could turn and run back to my island, I felt a change around me. Maybe it was a change in pressure or temperature, but I had only one thing on my mind: Athena


	3. Chapter 3

She stood in front of my hut, grey eyes staring off into the distance. I walked quietly onto the shore, trying not to alert her Pegasus. The horse was as grey as her eyes, and it stood grazing just a couple feet behind her.

"You know it's rude to not speak your presence." She said without flinching.

"Darn it. How'd you know?" I stood up straight, eyeing the Pegasus in case it decided it didn't like me.

"Years of experience." She said as she turned around. Her bronze armor gleamed under the moon. She sat with her hands on her hips, leaning on one leg.

"Are you done staring? Can you just come here already?" She said. I simply pointed at her friend

"Last time he chased me all the way under water."

"Nonsense. Pegasi don't swim."

"Well apparently this one does." I walked closer to her, my eyes on the animal, who stared in return.

"I am not in the mood for humor." She said.

"I mean at least get a leash or somethi-"

" _Index"_ She interrupted, but I didn't hear her

"And then Ares today wouldn't even-"

"Index!" I froze at the harshness of her voice. Her hands were clenched, her arms crossed, and her eyes squeezed shut. She seemed... Pained. Tenses

I have never seen Athena act this way. It frightened me.

"... Did I.. Did I say something?" She sighed, the tense said leaving her as she stood up straight and looked me in the eyes. Her gray eyes studied mine, as if she was dissecting my mind, finding out what I was made of.

"No.. I'm sorry for snapping. I am usually more controlled" She murmured. I smiled. Although I considered Athena my caretaker, I usually felt protective over her. Seeing her in that pained state worried me. Then I remembered when Hestia would come over. Poor little Hestia. When she showed that kind of face, that usually showed she had done something wrong. I looked back to Athena.

"Alright, spill." She blinked and her eyes came sharply into focus, as if she had been deep in thought. "What did you do?"

The corner of her mouth twitched, and that was the only reaction. Even her face was stone still, caught in that sharp gaze. Then she did something that surprised me. She smirked.

"You do not need to act the older one. I suppose you did learn something from Hestia."

"She's not as hopeless as you think. You really should give her a chance." She kept staring at me.

"Perhaps. Listen..." She started, breaking away from my gaze. "You have stayed here since you were an infant." I nodded. "You have been taught strategy by me and fighting by Ares. Now, it seems it is time."

"Time for wha-"

"Time for your test."

I turned to see the hulking figure of Ares as he lumbered over. "Time to see what we have made of you."

"Ares." Athena said, hitting him with her dagger-like glare.

"Enough of this Athena. I have waited long enough. Olympus has waited long enough." He said as he strolled up to stand closer to me until he was staring down through his helmet at me.

"What is this?" I asked as I turned to Athena. She furrowed her eyebrows, hands clenched to her side.

"Don't tell me you care for this wretched welp." As he said it, I felt a hand grip the back of my head and lift me off the ground.

"Hey!" I barked. More like yelped. I reached my hands up to try to pry his fingers off but to no avail.

"This pup is the one you believe will achieve our goals?" he said to Athena. "This prick is nothing but that."

"Ares, unhand him." Athena said, gripping the spear laying at her side. "Unhand him, or you will not live to regret this." She looked up, and I saw the fierceness of her eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" He sneered. With his free hand he gripped my wrist, the one with the cuff. With his thumb, he pressed a glyph, the Omega symbol in the center of the bottom of my wrist. He threw me to the dirt a few feet away, and the shock gripped my arm. Had he broken it?

"Ares!" Athena barked as she sprung towards him, jabbing her spear toward his neck. I tried to sit up but couldn't. I looked at my arm. It didn't appear to be broken, yet he had done something. I thought I saw a faint glow in the palm of my hand, but quickly dismissed it as I heard the clanging of metal against metal.

"Is that it?" Ares sneered as he swiped his sword at Athena. She blocked the shield, holding her arm as if she was flexing, her other arm steadying her shield. She twirled, thrusting her shield arm as she his Ares in the stomach with the edge of her shield. He didn't even flinch.

"Come on boy." He said, looking to me as he bent his heady to avoid a slash from Athena's spear. "How long do you think your teacher can last?"

I struggled to sit up, ending up kneeling on the ground. There was a pounding in my head, and part of my vision turned red.

"S-stop it..."

"Stay back Index!" Athena said, sidestepping until she stood between me and my mentor.

"Pah. You still think that you need protect him?" Ares spat.

"He's not ready. I have already told the council-"

"The council isn't his only enemy!" Ares yelled. "The council grows impatient, but they are not the only threat to his life. How long do you think you can keep him in here?!" Athena stood her ground as he took a step closer to her. "There are others who will stop at nothing until he has left existence. This is war Athena!" He stood up straight, and for the first time looked down, as if he felt remorse. "This isn't protection. I know war. He isn't safe. Not anymore."

"Enough of this." Athena growled, not moving. "You already know what happened when we pushed Chaos' hand. Why attempt again?! Why now?!"

"Boy." Ares said. I flinched as I heard his tone. "This is your last test."

"I don't even-"

"If you fail, Athena dies." I froze. I looked at him, to see if he was joking. The only thing in his eyes were malice.

"As if." Athena said. She turned around, smiling at me. I saw the determination in her eyes, and I was about to smile back.

If I hadn't seen the blade falling. Then she fell, her eyes open from shock. I lurched forward, maybe I was attempting to catch her, but my only movement was a hand lifted towards her. She hit the floor, limp.

"There's your answer." Area muttered. I stood stock still, looking at her body on the ground. "Well boy? Will you not try to seek revenge?"

"You..." I growled. "How dare you do that to Athena?!" I yelled, charging. I raised my fist and lunged, but he sidestepped and tripped me. I hit his arm and collapsed, skidding a few feet. I sat up, spitting out dirt and charged again. This time he rolled his arm under my stomach, lifting me into the air and throwing me behind him. I flailed in the air until I hit the dirt on my back, groaning.

"I see you've visited the nymph. Did I not tell you you are forbidden to leave this island?" I stared at him, teeth grinding against each other. "Should I make an example of her too?"

"No..." I said weakly, then cleared my throat, standing. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her." My voice cracked, and I tried for a growl.

"Who is going to stop me?" He said smugly. I stuck my hand out, a blue wisp making my hand look as if it had been set ablaze with a blue flame.

"I will."

This is the first time I had ever managed to put Ares on edge. He was constantly on defense, and I wouldn't blame him. The blue wisp had formed into a gladius, lengthened to the point that it was longer than my arm, and pure black. The handle was also extended. It was heavy in my hand, but I didn't care. I hacked and slashed, and Ares kept backing away with his shield raised. I held up my other hand and an exact copy of my gladius was made, and I wielded them both, bringing them down on the shield. The outer layer of the shield cracked, and through the bronze I saw the oaken innards. He knelt from the force of the blow. I put the blade to his throat, and tensed my arm to drive it in.

"Wait." I turned to see a man dressed in white robes, with white hair and glowing blue eyes.

"Zeus." Ares said, staring at the man.

"Who?" I said impatiently, turning to the man but keeping the sword against Ares' throat. Zeus held up a hand.

"You may cease your violence. I only come to end this needless fight. Come, Index, let us talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy, with school, sports and the like. I won't be posting as frequently, and I'll be focusing on other stories as well, so don't be shy, check them out! ... Please. On the bright side, I might get my own cover designer!**

 **Sidenote: Samson is a bible character with incompatible strength, and whose only weakness is his hair and untrustworthy women.**

 **...**

 **Same.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

I knelt at the altar, the ruins of the old cathedral rose around me. Moss now hung on the walls, and the entire roof was missing. Now, only the walls, stain glassed Windows and altars remained. Outside the birds of the jungle sang, and the wind rustles through the trees.

I knelt my head in prayer, a rosary tied around my hand held to my forehead in prayer. My hair ran down my face and down to my shoulder.

Suddenly I heard a slight rustling in the distance, followed by the small footsteps. I rose, walking out of the ruins to the edge of the clearing. The tropical forest spread out in front of me, and through the foliage I could see shapes walking through. What appeared to be three young men walked through into the clearing. I could now see that one had blonde hair while the other two had black hair. They all paused, glaring at me.

"Who are you?" The one with black hair asked. "What are you doing so far from a village?"

"I should be asking that. You three aren't from here, are you?"

"Same can be said for you." Said one of his friends.

"Well, if you are unwilling to inform me, then I will simply take my leave." I turned, only to hear a shink near my feet. Looking down, a sword lay planted right in front of me, stabbed halfway into the dirt. I turned my head to see the one with blonde hair's hand outstretched.

"Not so fast. You're not Greek, are you." I turned to him and held up my hand, showing the wooden rosary. "I thought so. So we'll ask again. Who are you?"

"Call me Samson." I said, turning back around and walking away. I heard the slight rustling of footsteps approaching, and I already knew how this was going to end.

"I wouldn't walk away from-" I cut him off mid-sentence the minute he grabbed my shoulder. I whipped around and palmed him in the center of his chest. Blondie fell back a couple of feet, struggling to stay on his feet.

"You are all the same." I muttered.

"What did you just say?" Said another one with the long black hair.

"Greeks. Always jumping to a problem." I said.

"That's racist." Muttered the blonde hair one. "So I'll ask you again, what are you?"

"They call me Samson." I repeated

'Not your name, what are you? A Deity, Object? You don't have the look of a Hero." Muttered the black haired one on the left.

"I don't?" I said, looking down at my hands. "So I guess that makes you some Heroes?"

"The name's Hercules, if you can even recognize it. This is Perseus and Theseus." The other two nodded to me, and I returned the gesture. Greek heroes in India? Strange.

"So what brings you to India? You must have come here for a reason."

"We're looking for an object. Fleece. Seen it anywhere?"

"Fleece?" I asked as the other two looked around.

"A healing Object. We're investigating some missing Deities, and we found one injured. We need her help."

"Is that so? What happened that you need a healer?"

"A Deity became wounded in a hunt. She's not recovering." Said who I'm guessing was Perseus.

"So you believe the Fleece with save her?"

"Why shouldn't it?"

"If a Deity became so injured that they can't be healed, what makes you think that they can be healed?" The three looked to each other. "In my opinion, it'd be best to let them die. No sense in suffering if they can come back." I muttered.

"Although that might be true, it's not just that. This Deity knows the location of several Greek Heroes. That is our original quest."

"Well, I may not know the location of a Fleece or Greek Heroes, but I will tell you this. This forest has changed recently. It is more alive, more wild, and has gone completely primal. You will see monsters you wouldn't even be able to imagine, or forget."

"The forest changed, eh? Maybe that's the Fleece working it's magic. Thanks for your help. Do you know where the center of the woods are?" I pointed them in the right direction.

"Well then, we'll be off. Oh, and a warning." Hercules turned around. "Beware of the Index." I nodded, not comprehending what he said. They voiced their thanks and departed just as quickly as they had arrived, leaving me once again alone. Sighing, I walked the opposite direction, into the true heart of the jungle.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, I reached a wall of trees, so thick and near each other that trying to squeeze through would be impossible. However, if I looked for a certain mark…

There.

A tree with the mark of a ram's head. I walked through, and the tree faded into an illusion, and the clearing opened up. There was a pond, or rather a small lake, with an island in the center. And at the center sat a girl with golden brown hair.

"Are they gone?" She said, keeping her hazel eyes trained to the sky.

"Yes. They came looking for you, but I misguided them."

"Good."

"They mentioned something about an injured Deity. Said that he or she isn't healing." I looked to her face for a reaction, noticing only a slight wince. "Know anything about it?"

"Seems like Athena had a rough scrape. For the goddess of wisdom, she sure is pretty idiotic."

"Will you help her?"

"... They are not after me for my ability."

"What do you mean?"

"They just want to use me. That's all they've done." She muttered, finally casting her eyes down towards me.

"You said you came to me for help. They said the same. Do you remember what I said to you the day you came to me?" I said, crossing my arms. She shook her head, her expression unchanging. "I said I'll do good by you, so you'll do good by someone else. I meant that, Fleece." She looked away. I turned and started to walk back out of the clearing. I was about to cross through the illusion when I heard soft padding behind me. I turned just in time to see a wrinkled gray hand reach for my face. I buckled my knees slightly and the hand sailed over my head, as well as the rest of the gorilla.

I turned to see the beast bare his fangs at me. It swung I it's left arm, and I blocked it with my right, palming it in the chest. Then I swung behind it, grabbing it's arm and flipping it over. It crashed to the ground with a grunt.

"Fleece!" I yelled turning to the small island, only to find she was gone. I turned back to see the gorilla stamping the ground and hitting its fist to the floor. It charged again, but I swung behind it, wrapping one arm around it's neck and the other around its right arm. Tripping it with a flick of my foot, I landed below it, putting it in a strangle hold. I waited as it fainted, letting go only when it's arms went slack and the snarling stopped. Standing up, I pushed the beast to the side, scanning the clearing.

"Fleece!" I snarled, trying to find where she went. The soft grass concealed footsteps, making it all the more harder if I had to track her.

"Big mistake Samson." I heard behind me. I turned just in time to see a hand reaching for my face. I ducked, then realize that he wasn't trying to aim for my face.

He was aiming for my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

What's up! To all those still interested, here's another chapter. I would like to apologize for the leave of absence. At first I was kinda lost on where to go, but soon free I started reworking my stories. A good friend gave me some tips on it, and she really opened my eyes to my own writing. I'll do my best to improve my writing and make it better! Once again, sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys tune in and continue to enjoy! Thanks for reading my works, and have an awesome time!

* * *

I sat under the willow and the sycamore, where the branches hid a small pool. I called it the Oasis, as I was the only person I knew small enough To fit under the branches. For all I knew, the pool had no depth. Only a patch of sunlight lit the small area at noon, and that was the only time I had ever dared explored it. I sat there, cleaning one of the swords I had used at practice. I dipped a cloth in the water, running it through the inscriptions at the hilt of the sword. I sat there, thinking over the previous night's events.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but there is no point in talking." I growled, and pointed the sword at Ares. "He killed Athena."

"Do not worry boy, Athena is fine. She will recover." He said, eyeing my sword. "I see that your powers have started to develop."

"What powers?" I said, staring at the sword. "What, can I make swords appear out of nowhere?"

"No, no." Zeus said, chuckling. "That sword is a manifestation of a very old, primordial being."

"Pri-what?" I questioned flatly.

"Little brat." Ares growled. "Show some respect. You are speaking to the Ruler of Olympus himself." I looked back to the old man.

"He is right, though I do not mind. I am Zeus, King of Olympus, house of the gods. It is a pleasure to meet you, Index."

The title made me shudder. Somehow, I knew what that was, even though it was the first time it was mentioned to me. I addressed this to Zeus.

"Hmm," He said, stroking his beard. "I believe that was Athena's work. She implanted knowledge of us in you."

"Huh?"

"She accelerated your learning exponentially. She gave you her blessing of wisdom. She guessed you would have needed it."

"Look, I get that you're supposed to be important and all but I have no idea who you are. All I know is that Athena is hurt badly, maybe even dying, and i'm still here!" I snapped.

Zeus looked at me with ancient eyes. "Has anyone ever told you what you are, Index? Has anyone told you about your name?"

"I'm Index, and I was raised on this island since I was a kid. That's it."

"You are the culmination of thousands of years worth of effort." Zeus said. "You are the ambassador of the Greeks, but it's not just Greek that runs in your blood."

"You're trying to say i'm a hybrid."

"Yes, but not just of blood. Did anyone explain who your father was?"

I shook my head.

"Your mother?"

Another shake. Zeus looked to Aries. "Has his power ever shown?" Aries shook his head.

"Not while in combat. He's not the most battle worthy." Aries said. "Although he has seen the nymph."

Zeus' gaze landed back to me. I, however, was looking back at Ares. "How do you know about that?"

"I have asked him to keep an eye on you as you grew up."

"You've been _spying_ on me?"

"Only as a precaution."

"Alright, enough of this." I said impatiently. "Who am I? Or better yet, what am I?" I looked to both gods for an answer, but they both kept their eyes down.

"You…" Started Zeus, "Are the hope we hold of ever unifying the world. You are neither Deity, Hero, nor Object."

"What do you mean i'm the hope of uniting the world? Are we at war?"

"... This world is divided by mortal belief. Different cultures have led to different groups. We, the Greeks, are one of those groups, and the most well known."

"For good reasons, I hope?"

"Other Deities consider Greeks as Barbaric. Even the Norse, Ironically." Ares said.

"Gee, if it's you representing I wonder why."

"Index, we have fought for a long time. These groups of mythologies hunt each other down relentlessly. We have been at war just as long as humanity has been in existence. You are our means to that end."

"... Who are my parents? You said I had powers, what are they?"

"You're father is Pan, the god of the Wild." Zeus said. "You're powers were bestowed to you since birth. As for your mother… That is for another time."

"So what are my powers?"

"We don't know. You never showed them." I sighed, looking down at my hands.

"... So what do we do now?" I looked to Zeus.

"You train harder than ever. I will give you one month to prove to me you are ready for the real world. If you are, the rest will be up to you." Zeus said. He then looked to Ares, "I will leave you to that still. This time, do not hold back."

 _Great._ I thought. _More pain._

"I will take my leave. Remember Index: one month." With a flash of light, he was gone. Simple as that.

"Well then." Ares muttered as a red glow surrounded parts of his body until he was wearing full armor again. "Let's get started."

"Not yet. First I have someone to visit."

"The nymph? You can't be serious."

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I want to find a way to free her." I said, holding my hands up in a kind of shrugging gesture, then turned to the second island where she sat trapped. Before I could take a step, a sword stabbed itself into the ground before me.

"No."

"What?"

"She was imprisoned for a reason." Ares said, pulling out a shield and spear. "That reason still stands. No one can control her. Prove to me you are strong enough to handle war itself, then I will let you pass."

"You can't be serious." I said. He made a gesture similar to mine. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."And with that we sparred, losing track of time.

The city bustled in their early morning business. Cars already huddled the streets, and people rushed about their daily lives. Theo walked quickly, his head bent down, his turquoise eyes stared off into space and his silver hair repeatedly falling in front of his eyes. One hand held the strap of his backpack while the other was in his pocket. The chain than hung on his side dangled below his pocket, and he had a slight bounce in his step. His coat billowed softly behind him.

The clouds were plenty today, and it cast a cool shade over the city as Theo entered a boarding school. He didn't bother looking at the name. The names people gave to places these days were silly. Copperdine? Didn't even make any sense.

"Theo!" He was oblivious to his name being called. He walked into the gates, staring up at the main building, with their dorms by it's side. The boy rubbed the back of his head through his hood, yawning as someone bumped him roughly on the shoulder.

"Quit ignoring me!" Said Emily as she jumped on his back.

"Ah-hey!" He stammered, nearly losing his balance as she jumped back off. "What's the big idea?!"

"I was calling you!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him. Her black hair was long and her eyes were gray.

"I was listening to music, sorry." Theo said, pulling down his hood as his headphones fell down to nestle against his neck. His jacket flickered slightly in the breeze as it picked up. He shivered at the chill that went down to his bones.

"You're always listening to music."

"That's because you're always pestering." Theo said, smirking as she harrumphed. "When did you arrive?"

"Just yesterday." She said. "Took all day to unpack."

"You didn't bring your cat did you?"

"No!" She yelped, her eyes widening.

"You did, didn't you."

"I said I didn't!" She whined, then jumped. "Oh yeah, the fencing club is starting tryouts today after classes. Are you going to join?"

"You know it." I winked at her. "Did the classes already start?"

"Nope. They start at eight. You and I have most of the same classes though."

"Well you're gonna be sitting away from me. I'm allergic to cats."

"Hey!" She yelled as he walked past her, heading into the main building. Behind that would be the track field, soccer field and indoor pool. Theo flexed his hands as he walked into the library, a two story section of the entire main hall that was cut out, the second story being replaced by a balcony. As Theo walked in, he shifted his hood so the headphones fell inside, hiding them from the librarians. He walked through the library to the back of the building, where the main office was. Walking in, he asked for his schedule sheet, and walked out the minute they handed it to him. As he did, he passed by another kid wearing a uniform. Theo glanced at the kid with bright blond hair and bronze eyes. They brushed by each other without a word. Theo grimaced when he exited the building. His hand twitched as he shook his head.

"Any sign of him?" A voice said off to his side. He turned to see another kid lying on the wall next to the stairs

"It's him. Well, not _him_ , but yeah. He's back" Hyperion. His blond hair messy, let it cover his eyes. His leather jacket was cut short, and ended barely past his elbows. A stickler for strange fashion, his belt was wrapped around his waist twice, accentuating his lean but built frame.

"I walked by him, but he didn't seem to remember me."

"Don't that tell you something." He said. "Think the boss will get upset if we wait a little longer?"

"You know how he gets." I muttered.

"Yes, I know, and for the thousandth time I am positive that El Niño was not his fault. He can't be that strong, he barely looks past the age of sixteen!"

"Look, we have two more days. You keep an eye on him, and i'll make sure the skies are clear." He turned his head to Theo, staring at him with a blank expression. "Not literally."

"Well we better find the river Lethe soon. Think Horus is back yet?"

"Let's go see. You weren't thinking of going to classes today, were you?"

"Course not. I'm a titan, remember?" At that, the two left, walking out of the gates.


End file.
